Ghostly Traces
by Alliecat279
Summary: KIGO AU One shot made outta boredom! Kim and Shego's relationship is wierder than ever!


**AN! This is just a fun fic that I decided to write. My first ever one-shot so tell me what you think! :**

**Disclaimer- The characters don't belong to me.**

The sun was shining, birds were singing, and people were crying. Kim Possible didn't know what to do, having only decided to pay respects to the family out of the kindness of her heart, considering she didn't even know the deceased girl personally. She watched as the family members mourned in the corner, the four strong looking men solemn and quiet. An older woman sat in front of the table that held a picture, gripping the edges in despair as sobs racked her body. The picture was of the girl that lay in the now buried casket, a beautiful senior with long flowing black hair and blazing emerald eyes. Guilt pained the redhead as she numbly realized that she didn't even know the girl's name, other than the nickname she obtained from her fellow athletes. Shego.

Feeling really out of place, the sophomore turned to head out the door, but something caught her eye. There in a corner, arms crossed over her chest, was the girl from the picture. Furrowing her eyebrows, Kim strained her eyes to get a better look, trying to find some flaw in the doppelganger to prove that she was just seeing things. Or even that it was someone who had a striking resemblance to the woman. Of course, the girl could have a twin, and the redheaded teen would never know. But the girl wasn't crying, she wasn't mourning. In fact, she looked like she was pissed off at being there. Their gazes met, and the strange woman smirked, and gave Kim a brief wave.

KPKPKPKP

Kim's eye twitched as she sat down at her desk, and did her best to ignore the strange entity that now seemed to be stuck to her. It was hard to do, however, as the woman kept calling her weird names, and flirting shamelessly with her.

"Yo, princess! This is a nice place you got here!" Kim turned in time to watch the pale woman sit down on her bed, and to chuckle despite herself as the woman let out a yelp as she started to sink through the furniture. Fighting to keep herself on top of the mattress instead of inside it, the one known as Shego glared at her. "Oh, laugh it up. I'd like to see you try and do this."

"Yeah, well… I can do it easily, considering I'm alive n' all…" Kim mumbled, not even completely believing her words. Kim Possible didn't believe in ghosts, let alone see them, and yet here she was chatting away with one like it was an everyday experience. "By the way! Why the heck are you stalking me? Why not one of your family members? I'm sure they'd appreciate it more."

The ghostly figure scowled at her, "I can't stand those idiots! At least with me a ghost, I don't have to put up with them! I hardly did it when I was 'live and kicking!" Shego crossed her arms over her chest angrily, and turned her head away from the underclassmen.

"Oh come on. They can't be that ba—Hey wait a minute! You didn't answer my question!" Kim huffed, crossing her own arms in frustration. "Why are you bothering me?" She instantly regretted her words as she watched the hurt expression that crossed the other woman's face.

"Bothering you?" She muttered angrily, before floating herself off Kim's bed and stomping soundlessly over towards the red head. "This is the last thing I'll probably ever do, and I'm bothering you? What? I can't just be thankful to the only fucking person that could see me, and just spend a little more time acting like I'm living? Damn, Princess. You're heartless."

Kim looked like she just got hit by a train as what the deceased woman's words sunk in. Her parents had raised her better, she knew. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, her head hanging in shame.

Shego just shrugged and moved to get a better look at Kim's room. Scrunching her nose distastefully at all the pink, her eyebrows shot up as she spotted a weird looking animal sitting on the bed. Moving over, she crouched down to inspect the stuffed animal, her eyes widening in shock. Reaching up, she attempted to grab the rare cuddlebuddy, only to find her hand to go right through. Growling in frustration, Shego made grabbing motions at it, ranging from finger grabs to large swooping arm motion before standing back up angrily. "What's your name, anyways?"

The redhead looked up, her eyes shining with unshed tears for her new ghost companion. "Kim Possible."

"So, Kimmie. Can I stay here 'til I move on, or whatevers waiting for me?" Kim nodded sadly.

"Of course! Whatever I can do to help!"

-Two months later-

Kim Possible felt like tearing her hair out. That was the third lamp Shego had broken since she started trying to master the ability to move things, and Kim was running out of money to replace them. The see-through woman didn't even have the decency to try and use her new found powers to help clean up the mess, and instead moved to take up all the space in her bed. "Shego! I swear to god, next time you break something, you're outta here!"

"That's what you said the last two times, Kimmie. I'll believe it when I'm packing my bags." Kim scowled as she tossed the last remaining shards into her trash bin. "You might as well just admit it. You enjoy having me around."

"The only reason you're still here is because I feel sorry for you!" Kim had the sudden urge to stick her tongue out at the foul tempered ghost, but instead decided that she'd be the bigger person in this, and simply slumped down in her desk, and began to work on her calculus. Shego huffed, if there was one thing she hated, it was being ignored. Floating over to the redheaded teen, she peered over her shoulder.

"That problems wrong." Twitch. "Man, who taught you math? A braindead child?" Twitch twitch. "God, how do your teachers even read that chickenscratch?"

"God, Shego!" Tossing down her pencil, Kim spun around ready to swing a punch at her unwanted guest.

"You make it sound like we're doin' dirty things in here, Kimmie."

-One month later-

"Ah-Ah-ACHOO!" Kim's body convulsed as debris shot from her mouth and into the tissue held in front of her. Wiping the running liquid the slid down from her nose, she crumpled the cloth and tossed it in the trashcan miserably. She didn't even notice as a black haired figure lowered herself to the ground behind her.

"Princess, you okay? That sounded like it hurt." Her tone sounded sarcastic, but Kim could spot the hint of worry that laced it.

"Yeah, Shego. Just a cold… Now give me five more minutes, please… I've got to finish-finish this-ACHOO!" Another sneeze erupted from her form, and she collapsed on her desk. Groaning in pain, Kim tried to straighten herself back up, but couldn't find the energy.

Shego clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "God, Pumpkin. You sound like shit." The red head grumbled a response, but didn't move. Shego frowned in concern, and moved her hands under the drained teen's arms. "Come on now, Kimmie. Let's get you to bed." Furrowing her eyebrows in concentration, Shego summoned all her energy into her hands and lift Kim up, and dragged her to the bed before tossing her on it in exhaustion. Muttering about how the girl needed to go on a diet, Shego lay a ghost white hand on a slightly pink forehead and frowned.

"God Princess… How'd you get yourself in this bad of shape…?" Pulling her hand back from the burning forehead, Shego's frown deepened. Focusing her energy back into her hands, Shego tucked the sleeping figure in securely. Directing the last bit of her energy to her lips, Shego placed a small kiss on Kim's forehead.

"Goodnight, My Princess."

-Two weeks later-

"Hey Kimmie…?" Shego's voice rang out in the silent room, hesitation lacing the once confident voice. Kim turned to face the ghost that she now considered her friend, and a pit began to form in her stomach as she saw the distressed look on the pale woman's face.

"What is it, Shego?" Shego fidgeted slightly, her eyes closing tightly as her mouth opened to speak.

"I lied to you when we first met." Kim tilted her head in confusion and was about to speak when she was cut off. "I knew your name, Kimmie. I knew who you were. And I didn't follow you just 'cause you could see me… Actually. There's a reason you can see me, Princess. And that's 'cause you're the reason I'm here. There reason I haven't moved on."

Kim just stared at her in confusion, "What do you—"

"I love you, Kimmie." Shego smiled sadly, and Kim froze in her spot. "You're my last regret. My last thought. I wished with all my being that I could get a second chance at being able to tell you this, and here I am. Telling you."

"But-But!!" Kim didn't know what to say, she really didn't. There was so many things that she wanted to ask, so many questions, but the one that came out sounded harsh. "Why are you even telling me this?"

Shego flinched, but the sad smile remained on her lips. "'cause my time's up Kimmie. It's my time to move on." She brought a more-see through than ever hand up to prove it to her love, and Kim's eyes grew wide.

Kim didn't know what to do as she watched the beautiful face of her friend slowly start to disappear, and tears started to stream down her face. This day wasn't suppose to come. Shego wasn't suppose to leave, to die again. She was suppose to be with her forever, haunting her like any good ghost would do! And here she was, fading away from existence as Kim was forced to cope on her own by the other woman's admission. What about her own admissions? What about her, Kim? Was Shego that selfish, that she'd leave her alone after that? Kim wasn't going to allow it.

Kim threw her arms around the nearly gone Shego, and kissed her with all her might. Squeezing her eyes shut tight, she tried to hold on to the kiss, but after a moment, she was only kissing air. Not daring to open her eyes and face an empty room, Kim let her tears stream down her face as she slid to the floor.

"You know what, Princess? I think I might have a few more regrets."

**THE END!**

**Yessss, it was suppose to be short and such. The events between the meeting and the ending brief and ghostlike. **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
